Neville Longbottom  The Boy who Lived
by Firas
Summary: Neville Longbottom, the friendless, untalented boy was said to have been the boy that filled Harry Potters spot, to defeat Lord Voldemort, but Voldemort picked Neville instead. Starts after "Neville" died from the Avada Kedavra via Deathly Hallows part 2.
1. Chapter 1: The Boy who Lived  Again

***Hey guys; I hope you enjoy my story, it is the first one I have written on here so PLEASE REVIEW it as I enjoy constructive criticism and take it for note. Thanks a bunch, I hope you enjoy!***

_Chaper 1: The Boy who Lived - Again_

Neville Longbottom awoke from a so-called "dream" he is determined to remember until he closes his eyes for good. He felt invincible; as if he could obediently awake loved ones from the dead without the need of the powerful Resurrection Stone he dropped purposely not more than 15 minutes ago, to surrender himself into the blast of the Avada Kedavra cast willingly by Lord Voldemort himself.

Neville, to his surprise, felt the trembling, long, thin fingers of Narcissa Malfoy press softly against (to his astonishment), beating heart that quickened a beat by the second. Mrs. Malfoys shaky fingers stopped for what felt like a year to Neville.

'Is Draco alive,' Mrs. Malfoys's soft tone reached Neville's ear. Neville merely nodded his head after attempting to sink in what Mrs. Malfoy just whispered into his ear. Neville hasn't moved since he was questioned by Mrs. Malfoy; who now got to her feet and silently walked towards the opposite direction Neville lay; and to his shock;

'He's dead,' Mrs. Malfoy said quietly.

Suddenly all of the Death Eaters burst in cheers, but the one who was heard the most was Voldemort's most loyal servant – Bellatrix LeStrange. She was howling louder than all of the Death Eaters put together.

'The boy who lived; He's dead, he's dead!' Bellatrix yelled at the top of her lungs, as Voldemort gave a cheery laugh.


	2. Chapter 2: The Surprising Event

***Update Note: Many thanks to people who reviewed my chapter! I know it is early to publish it but I wanted to get it out there as soon as possible to receive reviews on what I should be improving on. Thank you to all the positive comments, I will cherish them in the stories and take notes as I follow on, enjoy chapter 2***

Chapter 2: The surprising event

'What shall we do with Neville Longbottom, my thankful Lord?' asked Voldemort's most loyal, Bellatrix, triumphantly.

'I admire your desperation, Bellatrix, but I am determined to let each and every one of those in contact with Neville Long bottom that he has been defeated, by I, their most powerful, Lord Voldemort,' Voldemort continued, 'they are destined to understand I am their leader, in such way of defeating their only hope, the boy who lived. They are destined to understand he was no match, and that he surrendered to his knees, understanding the consequences of continuing a battle that was lost exceedingly.'

'Good idea, my Lord' a bright voice rang, although an unknown, heavily-scarred face was shown.

'Indeed it is, Cynstan.'

A sad Hagrid was sobbing ever since Neville hit the hard, cold floor. The only thing stopping Hagrid from breaking every inch of bone in each Death Eaters body was the fact he was tied by the neck, hands, and feet down.

'Hagrid, my old friend, I daresay those are tears of joy in a matter of success. I have been expecting a positive attitude from you now that Neville Longbottom has died. Neville shuttered at the braveness in Hagrid's powerful beaming voice.

''M gonna kill e'ryone o your little friends, 'en finish you in the end yeh git.'

'I wonder how you're going to do that without using magic. Haven't you forgotten? I daresay you were expelled from Hogwarts in your second year,' Voldemort said, grudgingly. 'Now, pick up the boy and follow me towards the castle, we have an important addressing.'

With this being said, the poor Hagrid walked over to Neville, cradled him in his enormous sized arms, and followed in lead behind the murderer of the boy Hagrid was carrying.

At last, they reached their destination. Neville could feel the area they stopped in. He could hear the people he loved. He could picture them clearly in his mind. At last, a familiar voice rung, it was the voice of Harry Potter.

'I'd like to say something. Doesn't matter that Neville's gone. People die every day – friends…family. Yeah, we lost Neville tonight, but he's still with us, in here. So is Fred, Remus, Tonks, Lupin - all of them. They didn't die in vain, but you will! Because you're wrong! Neville's heart did beat, for all of us! It's not over! Suddenly, Neville fell out of Hagrid's arms, whipped out his wand, and was ready.


End file.
